The Son of Light
by yumi.ELF
Summary: Mereka menciptakan cahaya itu dengan hati manusia/ "Eomma..?", seorang bocah berusia sepuluh tahun memeluk boneka kelinci buatan ibunya erat/ Super Junior's Fanfiction


**The Son of Light**

Cast: All Super Junior's member

Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Adventure

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Semua cast di FF ini bukan milik author, author hanya meminjam nama mereka. FF ini terinspirasi dari anime Tegami Bachi, ada yang tau? Hanya sama pada beberapa bagian saja, untuk alur murni pemikiran author.

"Eomma..?", seorang bocah berusia sepuluh tahun memeluk boneka kelinci buatan ibunya erat. Dengan air mata yang terus mengucur dia berlari dan memeluk kaki seorang pria yang berusaha membawa ibunya pergi.

"Andwee! Hiks…jangan..hiks…bawa eomma pergi!", isaknya hebat. Pria dengan pakaian serba hitam itu melempar bocah itu lalu mengarahkan sebuah pistol ke arah anak itu.

"Apa saya harus membunuh anak ini tuan?", ucapnya tanpa menoleh pada seorang pria dengan rambut sepanjang bahu di belakangnya. Sedangkan sang ibu hanya bisa menatap putranya dengan tatapan sayu.

Pria itu menyeringai, "Jangan! Dia tidak mungkin bisa bertahan disini sendiri", dia sedikit merendahkan suaranya, "Akan lebih menarik jika dia mati dengan perlahan. Dengan seperti itu bukankah kekuatan yang dihasilkan wanita itu akan lebih kuat?"

Pria dengan rambut panjang itu terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Ayo Russ! Kita pergi dari tempat ini!", pria itu berbalik sebelum menyeret seorang wanita namun langkahnya terhenti karena mengingat sesuatu, "Ah! Jangan lupa bakar tempat ini!"

Tangis bocah itu semakin keras saat dia melihat ibunya dimasukkan kedalam sebuah kereta, "Andwe! Eomma!". Wanita itu menoleh lalu tersenyum tipis, bibirnya bergerak seperti mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya dia didorong masuk oleh salah satu pria berpakaian hitam itu.

Bocah itu hanya bisa meringkuk di atas tanah, rambut peraknya berantakan dan wajahnya kotor oleh air mata dan debu. Tak dipedulikannya rumahnya yang sudah hangus terbakar, tangannya terkepal erat.

"Hiks…eomma...andwe!…jangan..hiks…bawa eomma…hiks…pergi…", sebuah perasaan aneh menekannya, kebencian, dendam, rasa sakit, berkecamuk di dadanya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu bersinar dari balik jaket yang dikenakannya, kalung pemberian ibunya. Sinar itu semakin terang seiring dengan semakin kuat perasaan itu muncul.

"Argghhhhhhhhhh…", bocah itu berteriak kencang melampiaskan semua perasaan yang dirasakannya. Sinar yang sangat terang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Namun tiba-tiba dia teringat oleh ucapan ibunya.

'_Semakin banyak kau memiliki kebencian di hatimu, maka hatimu akan habis digerogoti oleh kebencian itu dan akhirnya kebencian itu hanya akan mengarahkanmu pada kehancuran'_

Tiba-tiba perlahan sinar itu melemah lalu menghilang, bocah itu langsung ambruk. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah gerakan bibir yang diucapkan ibunya.

'_Eomma mencintaimu Sungmin-ah'_

"Eomma…", bisiknya sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

Seorang bocah berjalan pelan ke arah Sungmin yang pingsan. Dia menatap datar Sungmin, lalu menatap ke arah reruntuhan rumah Sungmin yang sudah hangus terbakar. Rambutnya yang hitam kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang pucat dan matanya yang berwarna biru safir terang.

'Hyung aku menemukannya…', batinnya mencoba berkomunikasi dengan kakaknya.

'Benarkah? Bagaimana keadaannya?'

'Sangat buruk….kurasa', batinnya sambil memandang boneka kelinci buatan ibu Sungmin.

'Bisakah kau membawanya ke rumah?'

'Hm…baiklah', batinnya lagi.

'Bagus, Kibum-ah'

Setelah bertelepati dengan kakaknya, tiba-tiba matanya kembali berubah menjadi senada dengan warna rambutnya. Dia menghela nafas, "Siapa sebenanya bocah ini? Dia sepertinya lebih tua dariku", walau sedikit enggan dia menggendong Sungmin di punggungnya. Syukurlah tubuh Sungmin lebih kecil darinya, lagi pula ini bukanlah masalah besar baginya. Entah kenapa dia merasa harus membawa boneka kelinci itu bersamanya.

"Dan cahaya itu? Aku bisa merasakannya dengan jelas, bahkan hyung pun bisa merasakannya dari rumah. Aku merasa langsung terpanggil dan sampai di tempat ini. Apa benar itu berasal dari bocah ini?", ucapnya lagi. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia paling kesal jika tidak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Aisshhh…sudahlah, sekalipun bukan dia… Setidaknya ini permintaan hyung untuk membawanya pulang", dengan itu Kibum langsung meloncat dengan cepat agar sampai di rumah lebih cepat.

…..Son of Light…

"Eomma?!"

Kibum yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang tertidur terperanjat kaget karena teriakan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba. Peluh mebajiri tubuh Sungmin, mata ambernya menelisik ruangan itu lalu matanya beradu dengan mata gelap Kibum.

Sungmin langsung terperanjat lalu loncat dari tempat tidur sambil meringis kesakitan, "s-Siapa..k-kau?", ucapnya dengan nada bergetar. Alih-alih bocah yang berdiri di sudut kamar dengan tatapan tajam itu salah satu dari orang jahat yang menculik ibunya.

"A-aku tanya siapa kau?!", kini dia berani membentak bocah itu, tangan kanannya mengangkat sebuah vas bunga yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Jawab aku! Atau kulempar kau dengan benda ini!", namun bocah itu masih tetap ditempatnya tak bergerak sedikitpun bak porselen yang hanya bisa menatap tajam Sungmin tanpa berkedip.

Sungmin siap melempar vas itu, namun Kibum masih tak bergeming. Bahkan saat vas itu sudah di lempar oleh Sungmin, Kibum hanya menatap datar vas itu, lalu….

BRAKKK

Vas itu menghantam dinding di belakang Kibum. Kibum menghindar dengan cepat saat vas itu berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Kecepatan yang luar biasa, bahkan Sungmin hanya bisa membelalakkan mata ambernya.

BRAKK

Sekali lagi terdengar keributan di kamar yang tak seberapa luas itu. Penyebabnya adalah seorang namja yang membanting pintu itu dengan keras. Namja itu memiliki mata dan rambut yang sama dengan Kibum, hanya saja raut wajah dan auranya terasa lebih hangat dan bersahabat. Dia tampak tersenyum canggung karena tatapan tajam Kibum dan tatap kaget dan penuh tanya dari Sungmin.

"A-ah…mianhae", dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku terlalu kaget mendengar keributan disini jadi aku langsung berlari kesini. Hahaha…perkenalkan namaku Yunho. U-know Yunho. Aku kakak dari bocah dingin itu, namanya Kibum. Dia usianya 9 tahun dan aku 17 tahun. Kami menemukanmu pingsan jadi kami membawamu kesini, tenanglah kami bukan orang jahat. Dan maafkan sikap anehnya itu"

Kibum langsung mengirim sinyal mata ke Yunho, 'Menurutmu siapa yang aneh disini? Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'kami'? Aku yang menggendongnya kesini!'

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa melongo mendengar ucapan Yunho. "Eto…Namaku Sungmin, usiaku sepuluh tahun. Terima kasih karena telah menolongku", Sungmin membungkuk lalu tersenyum ramah pada mereka.

"Maafkan aku Kibum-sshi", Sungmin membungkuk ke arah Kibum.

"Hm", Kibum hanya mengangguk singkat, "Kenapa kau bisa pingsan disana?", kebiasaan buruk Kibum, terlalu to the point.

"Ah..itu…", Sungmin menunduk, ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah suram. Yunho yang menyadarinya langsung merangkul bahu Sungmin dan menariknya keluar.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya nanti. Kau pasti lapar kan? Aku sudah masak banyak", Yunho menoleh ke arah Kibum lalu memberinya sinyal agar tidak menanyakan hal-hal yang bisa menyinggung tamu mereka.

Kibum hanya menghela nafas, lalu melempar tatapannya ke langit. Gugusan bintang berpendar disana, tidak ada bulan…hanya taburan bintang yang memenuhi langit. 'Langit masih saja sama'

"Ya! Kibum cepat keluar atau kumakan jatah makan siangmu!", teriakan Yunho langsung membuat Kibum tersadar dan berlari keluar.

TBC

Eotteokhe? Penasaran? Settingnya mungkin akan agak sama dengan Tegami Bachi, tapi jalan cerita sudah author siapkan

Mohon pendapat kalian Mungkin yang belum pernah nonton animenya bertanya-tanya akan sesuatu yang aneh di FF ini. kkkkk….untuk yang sudah menonton pasti tau letak kesamaannya ^^ Kajja, apa ada yang penasaran dengan petualangan Sungmin kecil kita? Tetep ikuti FF ini ne karena petualangan Sungmin bahkan belum dimulai ^^ *ketawa nista*

Gomawo sudah baca ^^


End file.
